Queenie Titanium
Character Personality Queenie is short and hot-tempered. As it is, fairies are fiery little creatures. She almost always disagrees with everybody and everything, unless it's pure fact or her own opinion. She likes to think that she's in charge and has established a reputation as the more dominant twin. She's very territorial and obsessive about her belongings, so much, in fact, that is she sees anyone, anyone touching her things, she is more than likely to blow. She has an impressive yet intimidating, well practised death-glare, which just about everyone who knows her has had fixed upon them at one time or another, some, more than others. It really just depends on how much you interacts with her Queenie's social skills, because of the above reasons, are a little more than a bit limited. She is a bit hesitant to make friends because she's afraid that they might upset her and cause her to completely drive them away from. her. News spreads quick in Ever After High, and one failed friendship can ultimately lead to no friendships at all. If that would happen, it would be like have a sign taped to her back that reads "BEWARE OF SNAPPY PRINCESS". She doesn't feel like she's been given enough of a chance to prove that she's nice. Just because Kingsley, though his temper, is known as an over-all good boy, everyone expects her to be the same. Queenie doesn't like the fact that she is constantly compared with Kingsley. It's always "Kingsley this" and "Kingsley that". Her story isn't much of a help. She's so confused when it comes to the subject of her Happily Ever After, she tries to avoid it altogether. When you go to Ever After High and hang out with HEA-obsessed princesses because that's what's expected of you, the subject isn't easy to casually shrug off like it's no big deal. It's like, the biggest deal in Forever After. Queenie can be nice, but it requires someone with skill, kindness and a whole lot of patience to bring out this favourable side. She's a chatterbox without an off-button whose battery never runs out. Queenie is energetic and determined and ready-to-go. She likes debate because "that's her thing, you know?". Queenie has a hexcellent sense of humour and makes for a good friend, if you know how to treat her. To be Queenie's friend, you would have to have quite a bit of knowledge on her seemingly unpredictable temper. She handles a lot, copes with so much, letting out a fair amount of steam but unknowingly storing some inside a proverbial tank that slowly fills up with anger, agitation, stress and sadness. It's always easy for someone who knows how her temper works to figure out when she is going to blow. Like really, blow. Kingsley-style. When it is close to explosion time, she will start snapping at every little last thing, including the poor soul who forgot their pencil and politely requested to borrow hers. Then, at a random question, she will give the unlucky asker an unjustified verbal-lashing more painful than a thousand lashes from the Cat o' Nine Tails. She knows how to emotionally tear apart someone. Appearance Queenie has deep crimson locks the colour of blood, a shade made up of highlights and lowlights, that drip down to her waist. Her silky straight hair is quite hard to manage because of its length and also simply because it's straight (if you have straight hair, you'll know what I mean). Her eyes are a vivid dark green that really pops out against her fair skin. She has a dusting of coffee freckles along the bridge of her nose and a natural soft pink blush and cute little pink rosebud lips. She's tall for a fairy, standing at five foot six as opposed to the average five feet or just below or above. Her build is slim but sturdy and she can be very intimidating, her height usually boosted a further two or three inches by her shoes. She also has silvery green wings that resemble a butterfly's as they are about the same shape and the same size in comparison to her body. The wings seem holographic when forming, going right through the clothing and not ripping even when they solidify. A Midsummer Night's Dream How the Story Goes I suppose I can't live up to the great Shakespeare, so just Google it. I've only read the Edith Nesbit version 'cause I heard Shakespeare says some dirty things in his romances. How does Queenie come into it? Queen is one of the two children of King Oberon and Queen Titiana. That's basically it. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:A Midsummer Night's Dream Category:Rebels